you and me always
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: This is where I will post my collection of Parkerita one-shots/drabblesque requests and whatever else comes to mind for them. Feel free to send me requests if you have any! {Parker/Maggie}
1. Picnic

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018. I just like to play around with the characters at times._

* * *

**tumblr anon request:** _Could you write Parker surprising Maggie for a picnic date._

* * *

Maggie turns her head and smiles at Parker. "You planned all this?" she asks, looking back at the sight in front of her.

There was a picnic blanket spread out on the grass with a wicker basket set in the corner.

"I thought today would be a good day for a picnic date."

"You were right," Maggie says, leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you. This is all so beautiful."

"Just not as beautiful as you are."

Maggie can feel her cheeks getting hotter. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Everywhere... hmm."

"Well, okay maybe not _everywhere."_ She shakes her head, rolling her eyes at Parker. "But most places."

"I know what you meant."

"Oh, did you now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Thank you for this. Really, it's one of, if not, the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Anything for my favorite girl."

Maggie blushes deeper. "You need to stop, you're gonna make my face hurt with all this smiling."

Parker shrugs, a big smile on his face. "I can't help it if my honesty is so flattering to you."

"Haha. Let's eat before the ants join us and take our food."


	2. Happy Birthday

_**This piece is just a little something I wrote because I was bummed that Parker couldn't be at Maggie's birthday.**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Charmed 2018 related at all. I just like playing around with the characters at times._

* * *

Maggie sighs as she glances over at the clock on her bedside table. The clock reads 11:57pm... 3 minutes until her birthday. In most cases, she'd be thrilled. But this time, she can't bring herself to be that excited.

This year, her birthday only serves as a reminder that Parker was gone. They had made plans to spend the day together months before. But now, those plans weren't possible. And it bums her out. Big time. She wants him back and with her almost more than anything else.

Maggie rolls over onto her side just as the clock turns to 12:00 am. As if on cue, her phone lights up and dings. signaling a text. She reaches for it, thinking it's probably Mel texting her happy birthday like she usually does within minutes of her birthday day beginning. However, the text wasn't from Mel.

She rolls back over and sits up quickly. The text is from an unknown number, but deep in her heart, Maggie knows who is texting her. She reads the message, and is proven right the more she reads.

_Maggie,_

_Obviously we're going to have to set up a raincheck._

_Know that I fully intend on making good on my promise._

_It may take some time, but we will have our day._

_I promise I'll come back and make it up to you as soon as possible._

_Happy birthday, beautiful._

_I miss you, and I love you, always._

Maggie grins, wider and wider, as she rereads the messages a few more times. She doesn't hesitate to then reply back.

_I miss you, and love you, always, too._

_Come back to me soon._

Laying back down, Maggie holds her phone to her chest and smiles. Parker being there would be the best, but the text message clearly from him was as close as she was going to get. Unless, of course, he wanted to show up and surprise her. But that was most likely just a pipe dream.

She now knew for sure he was still intending to keep his promise to return eventually. And honestly, that was more than enough for her excitement for her birthday to come back.


	3. Cover Up

_**New Parkerita drabble time!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Charmed 2018 related at all. I just like playing around with the characters at times._

* * *

requested by **theballetslippertheblackhoodie**: 31. "You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."

* * *

_"You f'ing branded me, I have hickeys everywhere."_

"It wasn't on purpose."

"I have a concert tonight!" Maggie exclaims, wide eyed, rummaging through her make up drawer. "Darn it! I don't have anymore concealer to cover it up with!"

"They're on your neck, can't you cover them up with your hair?" Parker suggests from his place laying back on her bed.

Maggie huffs, turning towards him, placing her hands on her hips. "The girls and I already agreed to wear our hair up tonight," she tells him, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you have time to call them all and..."

Maggie cuts him off, knowing exactly what he's going to say. "I highly doubt they'll all agree to change our looks this close to the concert."

"How do you know for sure, if you don't call to find out?"

"I just know, okay, Parker?!"

Parker puts his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Okay, okay. No need to yell."

Maggie sighs. "Sorry, but you know how serious I take these concerts."

Parker nods. "Do you think one of your sisters would have more concealer?"

"Maybe, but likely not the same kind that I use."

"I could go to the store and get more of the kind you need," Parker suggests, standing up from the bed.

Maggie pauses what she's doing. "You'd do that for me?"

"If it makes you feel better, of course, I would."

Maggie smiles, walking over to him. "You're so good to me."

"I try my best."

"You are truly an amazing boyfriend," Maggie says, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Good to know."

"So the store..." Maggie pulls back. "I'll text you a picture of the kind of concealer that I use."

With that she turns and goes back to her vanity.


End file.
